Patients prone to irregular and sometimes life threatening heart rhythms sometimes have miniature defibrillators, cardioverters, and pacemakers implanted in their bodies, typically in the upper chest area above their hearts. These devices detect onset of abnormal heart rhythms and automatically apply corrective electrical therapy, specifically one or more bursts of electric current, to hearts. When the bursts of electric current are properly sized and timed, they restore normal heart function without human intervention, sparing patients considerable discomfort and often saving their lives.
The devices include a set of electrical leads, which extend from a housing into a heart after implantation. Within the housing, among other components, is electronic circuitry for detecting abnormal heart rhythms and for controlling the bursts of electric current through the leads to the heart. The electronic circuitry includes integrated circuits (ICs) which are mounted to a circuit board and connected to various other discrete electrical components by electrically conductive conduits between input/outputs (I/O's) of the IC and the various discrete electrical components.
One method of mounting the IC to the circuit board and providing the interconnections between the IC and the discrete components includes tape automated bonding (TAB). In TAB, interconnection leads are patterned on a flex tape. The tape is positioned above the bare IC chip so that the metal tracks on the tape correspond to I/O bonding sites on the perimeter of the chip. An outer portion of the TAB leads are then connected to contacts on the circuit board. The circuit board includes leads running from the contacts to the discrete electrical components. Since the implantable devices are typically implanted in the left region of the chest or in the abdomen, a smaller size device, which is still capable of performing complex cardiac rhythm management schemes, is desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a compact implantable device which is capable of performing complex cardiac rhythm management schemes. Furthermore, there is a need to provide methods of manufacturing devices and assembling structures such as the ICs within the implantable devices that provide more efficient and thus less expensive manufacturing.